Crystal and Seth
by bitascull
Summary: Crystal has a dark past. When she runs away from her home to get away from it she ends up in La Push. She's 18. What happens when she meets mysterious 18 years old, Seth? Will her past catch up to her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is a new one… I was bored and wrote a random one. Tell me if I should keep it! Thanks! Review! **

_**Summary: Crystal has a dark past. When she runs away from her home to get away from it she ends up in La Push. She's 18 and finishing high school. What happens when she meets mysterious 18 years old, Seth? Will her past catch up to her?**_

**CPOV:**

I actually made it! I'm away from both of them. Everywhere I went in Idaho I would get hurt. From either my so called boyfriend or my so called dad. They would never let me go anywhere alone. They even teamed up against me. I saved up my money and ran when I reached a couple of grand. I didn't know where I was going to stay either.

Oh! Great! I'm crying. They were right. I am weak. I can't even stand anymore either. I'm just going to sit here until someone comes and kidnaps me because I'm so freaking weak. They could probably even find me. I don't know why I decided to head to Washington. It was like I was being pulled there.

What was that? I don't see anything. I'm probably paranoid. How long has it been? This sucks. Wait is that a truck?! I was just kidding about being kidnapped. This is not cool. It stopped. Why did it stop?

"Hey, are you okay?" A man said stepping out of the truck. He looked a little older then twenty. I nod. "Are sure? I can take you where ever you were headed. I promise I won't hurt you."

"I don't know where I'm going." I'm surprised by how even my voice is.

"I can take you to my house. My wife and I live there. You can stay there and think about it in the morning. We live in La Push, Washington. Is that okay?" I finally get a look at him. Wow! He's pretty attractive. He seems nice. I nod.

I get up and get in his truck. He's starts driving while talking on the phone. We don't drive for very long. When we get to his house, I can see lights on.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. I'm Sam Uley. What's your name?"

"Crystal Water."

"Let's get inside and get you changed, alright? My wife is Emily and please don't stare." Why would I stare? Who cares? I just nod.

When we get inside I see a pretty girl. She's even pretty with those scars. We don't talk much since they know I'm tired. I borrow some of Emily's clothes and head to the guest bedroom.

I guess I'll figure what to do tomorrow was my thought before I slipped into the darkness.

**I know short but what to do now? Should I keep? Please review!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Please Review! This is a little different from my other stories. I want to know if I should keep this. Please review! Even if you want me to delete, just review! Thanks!

_**Previously**__:_ _**When we get inside I see a pretty girl. She's even pretty with those scars. We don't talk much since they know I'm tired. I borrow some of Emily's clothes and head to the guest bedroom.**_

_I guess I'll figure what to do tomorrow was my thought before I slipped into the darkness._

CPOV: (Crystal remember)

I wake up in an unfamiliar room. Where am I? Whose clothes am I wearing? Oh, wait. Last night came flooding back into my head. I actually ran away! If they find me, I'm dead. Crap, I think I'm having a panic attack.

Emily walks in. "Are you alright, dear?" I just nod. "Are you sure? Are you having hard time breathing?" I hold up a finger telling her to hold on.

"Sorry, I get panic attacks sometimes." I tell her one I get a hold of my breath.

"It's alright. Sam is asleep but I usually make breakfast for him and his friends. If I didn't they would starve. Do you want something to eat?"

"Can I cook? For everybody? I use to cook at home all the time. If I don't cook then I might go insane."

"Are you sure? There is a lot of people I have to cook for. Plus the guys eat a lot."

"I'm sure. I can cook a lot. You can help me with my special blueberry pancakes."

"Okay, get dressed in these clothes and we'll make them." Emily replies.

"Okay!" I usually get force to cook but I actually like it.

I get dressed in her jeans and short sleeved gray shirt. I walk downstairs to the kitchen. I explain how the pancakes are made. She thinks we'll need about forty-five. Dang, how many people are going to eat here. We start with making the batter and then we put one on each skillet. We can make three pancakes at a time. She puts the bacon on the other skillet. After forty pancakes, Sam finally comes downstairs.

"Wow, this smells good."

"It's Crystal's recipe. I just helped."

"Wow! Everyone will be here in a few minutes."

"We'll probably be done by then. We only have two more pancakes left. These three are done." Emily takes the pancakes off the skillets.

When we are done, we set up the table and grab a pancake and a few pieces of bacon. While we were pouring are syrup, we heard the front door open. "Hello?" We heard guy voices say.

"In here." Sam yells back.

"What smells so good?" A husky voice says, Just hearing that voice make me know he's hott.

"Remember Crystal? The girl I told you guys about? Well, she cooked today. It's her recipe."

"Dang your awesome!" I finally look up from my breakfast. Wow, I was right! He just kept staring at me with wide eyes. His jaw a little slacked. I can't wait to get to know him. Wait, I shouldn't be thinking this. I have a boyfriend. Yeah, I ran away from him but I never broke up with him. I can't stand the intensity of his stare so I look away.

Please review! Should I do Seth's point of view? Should I keep writing? Any ideas tell me!!!!! I'll keep doing short chapters until I know if I should keep writing. Review!! More reviews=faster updates!


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to **_**Charlotte1993**_** and **_**Becca Renee'**_** for the reviews!**

**I decided to go with them and do Seth's POV.**

**Any ideas for this story tell me. PM me or write it as a review!**

**Please Review! **

**Also check out my other stories! They are:**

**Private School, Radar, The new kids, and The Tutor!!!! **

**Review!!!**

**Hope you like this story!!!**

**~bitascull**

**SPOV: (Seth)**

I am so starved!!! It's not even funny! I didn't get to eat last night because of patrol. I can't wait to get to Emily's. I found out from Sam today that he found a girl last night. It was horrible. He showed us a picture of her. I didn't see her face but she was all muddy and had a few scratches on her arms, maybe even her face. She's staying with him for a little while.

When I was about a mile from Emily's house I smelled pancakes. I never smelled this type of pancake from her house. Hmmm… I wonder what's going on.

Oh! I'm here! Yes! Food! I made it just in time with everyone else. We walk inside and say "Hello?" This is the best food ever smelling ever.

"In here." I here Sam say.

I can't help but ask "What smells so good?" I see the rest the guys nod in agreement.

"Remember Crystal? The girl I told you guys about? Well, she cooked today. It's her recipe."

"Dang your awesome!" Crap, I probably sound like an idiot but I had to say it.

She finally looked up. Oh my god. I couldn't stop looking at her. She was the most gorgeous girl ever. She had long brown hair that curls at the end of each strand. She had big, brown, puppy dog eyes that were endless that stand out from her porcelain skin. I couldn't stop staring at her. I was pretty sure I was drooling.

Wait, why did she put her plate down? She ate like a third of that. She needs to eat more. "Emily, is it okay if I go take a shower and then rest a little?" There's something wrong. I can tell. There was this edge to her voice. I think everyone else noticed it too.

"Sure. Are you okay, honey?" Emily asks. She better be okay.

"Yeah, I'm still a little tired." Liar. She walks away. Gees, her heart is beating so fast. I'm surprised it doesn't jump out.

"Okay, come down here when you wake up again and we can talk about why you were on the side of the road, okay?"

I notice her back grows stiff and her breathing labors. She just nods her head. She walks past us and runs upstairs.

**CPOV:**

I run upstairs as fast as I could. I can't talk to them about what happened. They'd get killed too! This is horrible. I ruin everyone's life!

**Sorry I know it's short but I have to go to bed! **

**Any ideas?! Tell me!**

**Review! Please! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I may not be keeping this story**

**I only have 2 reviews for yes…**

**I'm only doing another chapter…**

**Cuz I thought you guys might want to know….**

**What happened?**

**I'm also moving the last **_**yes or no**_** reviews **

_**To Tuesday rather then Monday. **_

**Here's the chapter. Hope you like.**

**If you have any ideas for new stories I should write**

**PM me!**

_Previously: I run upstairs as fast as I could. I can't talk to them about what happened. They'd get killed too! This is horrible. I ruin everyone's life!_

**CPOV:**

I walk into the bathroom they showed me last night. I start the shower and start to strip. Once in the shower I couldn't stop thinking about the boy earlier. It was like he was the only one there. I shake my head and turn off the shower. I dress into my earlier clothes since I had nothing else. I walk into the guest room and find a pair of different clothes.

I put on the green tank top and sweat pants. I lay in bed thinking about how I can avoid telling them everything. Maybe I can just sneak out? No, they've been so nice. I have no idea what I am going to say. I'll just sleep and maybe I can figure something out.

_~dream~_

_ I was sitting in a yellow room. It was my old kitchen at my old house. I look younger than I am now. Maybe eight. My dad is at the dinner table reading the newspaper. I hear the doorbell and run off to get it._

_ I answer the door and notice two police officers. "Is your dad home, honey?" The older one asks. I nod and run off to get him._

_ "What's going on officers?" My dad asks._

_ "Can we come in? You may need to sit down. We have bad news." The young one says. My dad slowly nods and walks to the living room. He sits down on the sofa. I just stand there in the back round. "I am sorry to say this but your wife died in a car crash by a drunk driver." The officer continued. I can feel silent tears rolling down my cheeks. _

_ "Thank you officer for telling me. I would like to be alone with my daughter please." My dad replies, sadness lacing his voice._

_ When we hear the car turn out of the driveway, my dad turns to me with anger in his eyes. "This is your entire fault! You killed your mother!" He yells at me._

_ "H-how?" I stutter._

_ "If you didn't want food from Mc Donald's than she would never have been out!" He was right. It was my fault. He walks towards me and slaps me across the face. I bring my hand to my face and start sobbing unable to stop. "Stop crying! You are such a b**** and wimp!"_

_ I stop and look up at him with teary eyes. He brings his leg back and kicks me in the ribs. I fall on the floor clutching my stomach. He just keeps on kicking me. I keep screaming "Stop! Please, Stop!"_

_~dream ends~_

I wake up hearing myself screaming. I look around hoping no one heard me screaming.

**SPOV:**

I hear Crystal screaming "Stop! Please, Stop!" over and over again. Everyone looks over towards the stairs. I start walking towards the stairs when someone grabs me and hold me so I can't go anywhere. "What are you doing? She could be hurt!" I scream.

"We would know if someone was here." Sam says. He does have a point there. "You will not go up there." He says in his alpha tone.

**SamPOV: **

I let go of Seth. "What are you going to do about the imprinting?"

He looks surprised that I know. "I don't know. I haven't that about that."

"Well, it's up to you." He nods his head. I'm glad he found someone. He's been depressed lately.

**CPOV:**

I should probably go to downstairs now. I sigh. I walk to the bathroom and look in the mirror. I look like I was attacked. I brush my hair and wash my face.

I slowly walked down stairs. I look to my right and see everyone is in the living room. "Hello, Crystal!" Emily exclaims. "Did you have a good nap." I hesitantly nod. I thought I heard a snort but ignored it.

Sam walks forward and says, "These are my friends." They all look the same except skin tone.

"I'm Embry and this is Quil." Embry has the lightest skin tone. "This is Jake." Jake has the longest hair. "These are the twins: Brady and Collin." I can't even tell the difference. "This one is Paul." I flinch away from his stare. It brings back memories from my boyfriend, Damian. "This is Jared, his girl, Kim." She is one of the people that look different. "Everyone else's girlfriends aren't here right now." I nod "This is Leah and last but not least Seth." Wow, that's his name. Hott name. No, I can't think about that.

I wave awkwardly at everyone. I still have no idea what I am going to say.

"Crystal, why don't you tell us what you were doing." Sam says.

"Do you want to sit?" I look over and notice Kim ask. I nod and sit next to Emily in a plastic chair.

"I guess I should tell you now." They all nod. "Well I turned 18 a couple of months ago. My dad and I," I hesitate, "never really got a long. So I ran off after I raised a couple grand. I left him and my boyfriend behind." I notice Seth tense.

**Remember I might not keep.**

**Yes or no??!!**

**And thanks to the anonymous reviewer**

**(which is one of my closest friend) SSH!!**

**Lol!**

**Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to the reviews!**

**Review and check out my other stories!**

**Thanks!!!! You guys rock!**

_Previously:_ _"Crystal, why don't you tell us what you were doing." Sam says._

_ "Do you want to sit?" I look over and notice Kim ask. I nod and sit next to Emily in a plastic chair. _

_ "I guess I should tell you now." They all nod. "Well I turned 18 a couple of months ago. My dad and I," I hesitate, "never really got a long. So I ran off after I raised a couple grand. I left him and my boyfriend behind." I notice Seth tense._

**SPOV: (Seth)**

I tense when she says boyfriend. Of course she would have a boyfriend. I sigh. Sam looks at me and gives me a warning look. I give him a short nod.

"Continue Crystal." Sam says.

She hesitates for a second before nodding. "Well as I just said I left my dad and my boyfriend behind. That's why I was on the street. I didn't really think it through. That night, after things happened, I grabbed my money and ran. I don't know why I was heading towards Washington, I just felt like I had to ya know?"

"What happened that night?" Sam asks.

I notice she tenses.

**CPOV: **

I tense when they ask me the question. I take a deep breath and close my eyes, time to live my last nightmare.

_Flashback_

_ I was sitting on my bed with Damian. He just got done doing what he normally did. I was use to it by now. I don't even fight anymore._

_ Out of nowhere my bed room flew open banging against my wall. My dad walked in looking very mad and drunk. My eyes grow wide. _

_ "Get off that bed, now!!" He screams._

_ I jump off the bed quickly. He grabs me by hair and throws me across the room. My boyfriend, Damian, stands up and laughs at me. My dad walks across the room and kicks me repeatedly across my ribs. I try to stop the tears coming down my face._

_ He slaps me across my face. He continues kicking me while my boyfriend just laughs at me. He grabs me by my hair again and throws me against the wall._

_ "Stand up!" He yells at me. _

_ I stand up but fall a little. "You stupid, klutz!" He grabs me by my hair and pulls me forcefully up. He pushes me up against the wall and starts chocking me._

_ After a couple of seconds, I can't breathe. He lets go of my neck and I slid down the wall. "Did I say you could sit?" I stand up slowly._

_ "Stand up faster, next time?" He says pulling my hair._

_ I whimper and say "Yes." _

_ Damian finally stops laughing. I look at him to see him wiping tears away. "Charlie sorry but I got to go. I work tonight. I'll come back tomorrow and we'll fun." He says looking at me and winking. _

_ I think I am going to be sick. Charlie nods looking sad. He pushes me on my bed and walks out the door slamming it. _

_ "I had fun, babe!" Damian says kissing me hard._

_ It hurt so much but I didn't show it. He leaned back and slapped me before leaving. Once I heard the front door slam, I listened for Charlie's snores. Once I heard them, I went to the closet and into my secret compartment. I counted all my money and found out I had 8,000 dollars._

_ I grabbed my money and cleaned myself up. I climbed down the stairs quietly pausing to listen to my dad's snores. When I got to the front door I opened it slowly and shut the door quietly. I ran and ran until I couldn't anymore. _

_End Flashback_

I opened my eyes and found everyone staring at me in shock. Then Seth started shaking. Sam gave him a stern look and Seth stopped shaking a little. Weird. By then everyone got over their shock.

Everyone just stared at me. I hate being the center of attention! Paul was the first one to break the silence. "What did you mean by he just finished what he normally did?"

For some reason I wasn't scared. I was confident. "We were in my bedroom on my bed. Do the math." Paul's mouth drops in an "O" form. I roll my eyes.

**SPOV:**

I am going to kill who ever hurt my angel!

**Review!**

**Read my other stories!**

**Also check out TwinkleScull!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's my next chapter!**

**I was thinking about doing another imprint story!**

**Who should it be??**

**Should Bella be the imprint? Tell me!!**

**Review!**

_Previously: Everyone just stared at me. I hate being the center of attention! Paul was the first one to break the silence. "What did you mean by he just finished what he normally did?"_

_ For some reason I wasn't scared. I was confident. "We were in my bedroom on my bed. Do the math." Paul's mouth drops in an "O" form. I roll my eyes._

_SPOV:_

_ I am going to kill who ever hurt my angel!_

**CPOV:**

After I said that to Paul everyone stared at me. They looked like they were shocked by the way I said that. I've gotten use to Damian. I only decided to leave because I knew Damian was going to do something worse. I could see it in his eyes.

"Why'd you leave?" I look over to who said it. Leah. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Seth was glaring at her.

"Why'd I leave my home?" She nods. "Well the way Damian said we'd have fun when he would come back. I knew something different was going to happen and it wasn't going to be good. Plus I promised myself I would leave when I had enough money. Also my dad beat me everyday. I knew I wasn't going to live long." I said shrugging.

"How can you be so calm?" Kim asks during her cries. Why is she crying?

"I guess I'm just use to it." I said shrugging again.

"How can you be use to it!!??" Seth screams. I flinch away from the tone of his voice.

"Seth, calm down!" Sam yells. I just noticed Seth shaking. "Seth outside." Seth and Sam walked outside.

**EmilyPOV:**

_I can't believe someone would do that to someone else_, I thought as Sam and Seth went outside.

"What are you going to do now, Crystal?" I ask after a few moments of silence. She gets this thoughtful look on her face for a couple of seconds.

"Well I'm 18 so I can get my own place but I don't know where I'll be living." She replies.

**SPOV:**

Sam and I walked outside. I can't believe I yelled at her like that. I feel horrible. When we were outside I was shaking a lot less.

"You need to be careful, Seth. You don't want anything to happen to her, do you?" I shake my head. "Good. Are you ready to head inside?"

"Yeah, I'm not shaking anymore." We head inside and I see Crystal and Emily in a very deep conversation. Sam goes over to Emily and kisses her cheek. Oh, how I wish I could do that to Crystal. I sit in my seat across from Crystal. I smile at her and she looks down.

"What are you guys talking about?" Sam asks.

"Crystal is asking me if there is a place available here." Emily replies. She's going to live here? Score!

"You know you can stay here, right?" Sam asks.

"Yes, I know. Emily asked me if I would like to stay but I think I would like to stay alone. You know get use to being alone, you know?"

"Well I think there is a house for sell across from Seth's house isn't there?" I nod vigorously.

"I can show you the house now, if you want." I say. She nods.

"Yeah, let me get clean up and then we'll go, okay?" I nod. She runs upstairs. I sigh happily. I notice everyone looking at me and I look down.

"Congrats man." Jake says. Everyone nods in agreement. After a couple of minutes, Crystal comes back down. We walk to my house since it's only a few blocks away. I learned a lot about her. Her favorite color is chocolate brown and her favorite animal is a wolf-hybrid dogs. I chuckled to myself when I heard that. I learned so much more.

When we got to the house she stared in awe. The house was a pinkish reddish house. It was long and pretty big. It had a tool shed and a garage. It was pretty close to the school.

It was cheap because it's been up for market for a long time. "What do you think?" I ask scaring her.

"I love it! But will I be able to get it?"

"Of course. You can get it for 5,000 dollars and 300 a month." I said smiling.

"Really??!!" I nod. "Thank you so much." She says and then hugs me. I can feel her freeze but then she relaxes when I hug her back.

I reluctantly let's go. I smile at her.

"I guess I should be looking for a job." She says smiling at me.

**Like it?**

**Review!**

**I was thinking about doing a new story!**

**Who should be the couples?**

**Tell me!**

**Read my other stories! **

**Thanks! Review!**


	7. READ! URGNET!

You don't know how sorry I am that I haven't updated in months. I have been having a really hard time and still am. I know you might think I am making up excuses but I'm not. I've tried writing but it didn't work out. Now you can skip this part if you want to the bold. I am still having a really hard time but I'm trying to move on. I hope once I get back into it I'll get better. School is about to start for me so it might take me a long time to write regularly. It just depends on my classes. I am sorry once again.

**I'm going to start slow and work on one story right now. There's a poll on my profile and I would like you to choose which story. If I know where to begin in the story, I will update it soon. If not then I'll try my best to do it soon. So please do the poll as soon as possible. I want to start writing! Thank you and sorry again.**

AND CauseILikeEmHot WON MY CONTEST!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm updating! Yay! I know it's been a while but the author's note tells it all. I know a lot of people aren't reading this story so if you have any suggestions to make this story better please tell me. **All my stories will be different so maybe people will start liking some of my stories. I hope you guys will still like them! Without the few of you guys reading this, I would have given up. Thank you all (: **

_The past is the past_

_But why won't it leave me alone?_

_Why does it have to haunt me?_

_It's my fault for making all these mistakes…_

_Previously: _

_It was cheap because it's been up for market for a long time. "What do you think?" I ask scaring her._

"_I love it! But will I be able to get it?" _

"_Of course. You can get it for 5,000 dollars and 300 a month." I said smiling._

"_Really?" I nod. "Thank you so much." She says and then hugs me. I can feel her freeze but then she relaxes when I hug her back. _

_I reluctantly let's go. I smile at her._

"_I guess I should be looking for a job." She says smiling at me._

**CPOV:**

Once we went to the house and I decided to buy it, Seth took me to his house. He said his mom was the realtor. Apparently his mom liked to sell and rent out as a hobby and she was one of the elders here too. His dad use to be but he past away a few years ago.

"I'm so sorry." I say frowning.

"It's alright. We've gotten use to it. My mom's even moving on. She's finally becoming happy again." He smiles down at me. I can feel the blush forming on my cheeks. I don't know what it is about him but he makes me feel… different. I actually feel human and safe around him. I know it's bad to get attached to him but I can't help it. I don't think any girl could. Especially when he smiles a dimply smile. "You okay?" He looks at me with a concern look.

"Yeah. Sorry I just dosed out for a minute." I laugh lightly.

"Can I ask you a question before you talk to my mom?" He asks hesitantly.

"I guess…"

"What are you going to do? I mean are you going to report your dad and boyfriend?" He says the last word, angrily.

"Ex-boyfriend. I may not have broken up with him but I'm sure me running away from him means I don't want him."

"Oh. You're right." He smiles. "But are you going to tell the cops or anything? Or are you just going to pretend it never happened?" I stop walking and just stand there, staring off into space. "You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He stands in front of me looking at me with a lot of concern. Why is so sweet? It just makes it harder for me not to keep a wall up.

"I'm okay. I just never thought about it. I wasn't really ready to run away yet. I was just waiting for the right moment. I thought I would still have a couple of months. So I didn't really have a plan. I just grabbed money and the bag I packed for something like this and ran. I don't even know why I came here. I just felt drawn here. I don't even know if I ever want to see them again." I shake my head and look down.

"Hey. It's okay." I feel a hand under my chin. He lifts my face up so he could see my eyes. "Don't worry about it. We still have time to think things over. Let's just take one step at a time. C'mon. Let's hurry up so you can call that house your home!"

"Okay! Do you know any places that are hiring? I really need a job." I say as I start to walk again.

"I'm sure my mom or Emily knows a few places." He smiles his dimply smile at me. "Mom, I'm home and I have a guest!" He yells.

"In here!" I hear a soft, womanly voice. We walk into a bright yellow kitchen. I could smell chocolate chip cookies and they sure do smell good. A pretty elderly lady turned around, holding a batch of cookies. What is up with these La Push girls? They sure know how to make someone's self-esteem go down. "Who's this?" She glances between Seth and I before smiling widely.

"This is Crystal Water. She's uh new here. I met her at Sam's. She was wandering if she can rent the house, across the street."

"That's wonderful! Are you legal? You look so young." Of course I do. I was only about 5'5 feet.

"Yes. I turned 18 during the summer."

"Perfect! Let me get all the paperwork and we'll talk about everything."

Once we went through everything and I signed the papers, I officially had a house! Now all I need is a job and maybe after a while I could go to college! "Sue, do you know any places that need hiring?"

"Actually I do. The supermarket needs a new cashier. I use to work there but I just had to quit because I had so many things going on. I'll talk to the manager for you!" She smiled widely.

"Thanks so much!" I have feeling I'm going to like it here!

**You like? If you have any suggestions please tell me. Should the Cullen's be in this story? ****How should I make Seth seem "mysterious?"**** I hope more people will start reading this story. Please read my other stories. Review. Thank you all for the support! **

**~bitascull**


	9. Editing

So I was reading through my stories and I've decided that I'm going to edit them. I don't know which story I am going to start with but once I'm done, I'll delete this author's note. I'll still work on upcoming chapters so no worries. I just thought I'd tell you guys. **I am going to set up a new poll so if you have voted you can vote again and I'm going to go off of those votes for updating. Continue to vote! Thank you all and review my stories please! (: You guys are all wonderful! Peace out!**

**~bitascull**


	10. READ! IMPORTANT Rewritting:

I AM SO SORRY! My flash drive erased all the stories plus I moved schools and life has been so hectic. I did not forget about you guys! I'm going to take down all the stories so I can redo all of them once I get all of them copied. Tell me which one you would like to see rewritten first. There is a poll on my profile. I will start as soon as I can! I am so sorry once again. Find me on facebook. Bita Scull, my profile picture is a dog. You can give suggestions and once things calm down there will be sneak peaks! Don't give up on me please(: Best wishes and thank you for sticking with me(:


End file.
